The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that is capable of sewing a cord onto a work cloth, and also relates to a non-transitory computer readable medium.
Sewing machines that are capable of sewing a cord onto a work cloth are known. For example, one of such sewing machines is capable of sewing a cord onto a work cloth with zigzag stitches. The sewing machine has a needle swing mechanism that is configured to swing a sewing needle in the left-right direction, and uses a cording presser foot during sewing. The cording presser foot is a presser foot that has a function of guiding the cord. When the sewing is performed such that the width of the cord substantially matches the width of the zigzag stitches, beautiful sewing results can be obtained.